Don't Forgive Me
by obsessivewriterlikescookies
Summary: It's a quiet afternoon in the choir room, when Rachel gets an unexpected visitor. Pezberry one-shot, hope you like. SMALL mentions of Brittana, but OH SO SMALL.


**Just a Pezberry one-shot... set during Silly Little Love Songs, but Rachel didn't say that thing about Santana and the pole.**

It was a quiet afternoon, a rare thing for Rachel Berry, so the short brunette was in the choir room. Anyone else would be sleeping, or eating, or doing something fun, but the devoted student was intent on finishing her English assignment, and the choir room was the only classroom that wasn't locked as the clock ticked 4 o 'clock on an early finishing school day.

Rachel grinned and felt a wave of self-satisfactory pride wash over her. The essay she held in her hands may have been the best ever written. And the only person that would read it would be the English teacher Mr McClay, who wasn't all there in actual fact.

_Oh well, plenty of people will read my amazing writing when I publish my autobiography. _Rachel said to herself.

Suddenly a voice came from the open doorway, "Rachel?"

"Aaargh!" The girl in question shrieked and fell off her chair.

She picked herself up off the floor to see Santana Lopez, awkwardly hovering in the doorway of the choir room.

"Santana, you scared me half to death!" Rachel sighed, her chest heaving. "Are you here to play a cruel prank on me? If so, I ask that you let me change back into my sweater and skirt first."

"I'm not going to do anything to you, I promise! But why don't you wear those clothes to school?" Santana gestured to Rachel's black skinny jeans, singlet and denim jacket.

"Are you kidding? I _used _to dress like this, until you and Quinn picked me out as your main target and started having me slushied every day. There's no use in getting perfectly good clothing ruined by chemicals when I have awful clothes from my grandmothers'." Rachel sent Santana a small glare.

"Right... sorry about that. Anyway, I need to talk to you."

"And you're _sure _there aren't a group of footballers outside that door with paint guns and egg and butter bombs to disgust my vegan senses?"

"First off, I don't even know how to make 'egg and butter bombs'. And second, I quit the cheerio's, remember? I couldn't do that even if I wanted to."

Rachel's eyes widened and she stepped back, raising her arms to protect her face.

"Not that I want to!"

The shorter girl sighed with relief and stepped forward again.

"Well if you don't want to attack me and you're not being forced to be around me, why are you here?"

"I'm not _forced _to be around you. I like being in glee club. I'm not a spy... anymore." Santana added the last part off the look from Rachel.

"I just want to talk." Continued the Latina.

"Talk?" Rachel repeated, a quizzical look on her face. "We don't _talk_. You yell and I take it silently, exactly wording my announcement that you're an awful human being on Oprah when I'm famous."

"Oh. Well. Sorry about that, then. I really need to tell you something, though. And it's important that you listen carefully. So can you like, _not _talk until the end?"

"Um, sure." Rachel raised an eyebrow, then lowered it as Santana stepped forward, looking serious.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking since you and Finn broke up. I know you still love him and you probably blame me for the split, which I understand completely and I'm really sorry I slept with him. I think I'm a..." Santana paused, as if she couldn't quite get the word out. "Lesbian. I thought it might be Brittany, because, well, she's my best friend and we fooled around a bit and all that. But now I'm sure its not her, because I couldn't care less about her relationship with Artie."

Rachel gestured for Santana to go on when the taller girl paused.

"I think that... I _know _that... I'm in love with you, Rachel. So much that it nearly kills me some nights. And I'm sorry I've tortured you for so long but I love you. Only you. Not any of the boys or the other girls. Just you, with your big mouth and annoying voice... and I can't fight it. I love you."

Rachel stood, shell shocked.

"_Please _say it back. I _need you _to love me back."

"You..." The diva stuttered. "You-you... you _liar!_"

Santana frowned.

"How dare you mess with my heart like that! For a minute I actually... but no, you're just playing a prank on me! How sick is this, after I just broke up with Finn and you're already toying with me. You _monster! _You're sick." Rachel pushed past Santana and stormed off through the halls and into the parking lot.

Santana followed her.

"I'm not lying! I swear on my life, I'm not!"

"What does that mean to me? Swearing on your life? Please, your life is only filled with Brittany and being popular. You would never love me!"

Rachel attempted to unlock her car, but rain was now pouring down, making it difficult to see. The diva gave up on opening the car and threw her bag down to the ground.

She turned to look Santana in the eye, and face to face and heart to heart to the Latina, she saw a tear roll down the taller girl's face.

"And if... what are you doing?" Rachel's yelling came to an immediate stop.

Santana's tears came rapidly now, streaming down her face.

"Please believe me... I love you!" Santana whispered.

Rachel looked deep into the girl's eyes. "Are you... are you telling the truth?" 

"Yes, I swear! I swear on Finn and Puck and Sam... god, I swear on Brittany that I am telling the truth."

Rachel was quiet for a moment. "You have to be absolutely sure." 

"I am."

"I forgive you for all the things you've done." Rachel told her.

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't forgive me. Just... just be with me." Santana begged.

The shorter girl pressed her lips to the taller girl's and suddenly they were in the most passionate kiss of both their lives.

They pushed against each other, getting as close as they could, and all they could feel was the heat and the passion and the other girl's skin and the rain still pelting down on their backs and their clothes getting soaked.

Suddenly they both pulled back and Rachel pressed her cheek against Santana's. They wrapped their arms around each other and clung tighter than either of them had before.

With the rain still pouring down, the two girls held each other tightly, as if they would never let go.

**Hope you liked it. Smiles for you if you did! Bye!**


End file.
